


Dance of the Broomsticks

by RainBowSasaFras



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainBowSasaFras/pseuds/RainBowSasaFras
Summary: A broomsick gymnastics tournament is taking place at Cackle's and schools from all over have come to participate. Pentangle's academe is no exception and their esteemed headmistress has been asked to perform at the opening ceremony.





	Dance of the Broomsticks

It was the week of the inter school broomstick gymnastics tournament at Cackle’s Academy and everyone was was getting excited. Students from each school in the country would compete against each other on a tournament roster until only two schools remained in the finals.  
After finishing a successful rebuild of the east wing, Miss Cackle thought it would be the perfect opportunity for the Academy to host the event. Staff and students from all over england would come to stay in the newly refurbished wing for the week of the competition.  
Tonight was the night of the opening ceremony. No one would actually compete today, but champions from the past would come to perform professionally. There would be firework displays and a performance by Mr and Mrs Nightshade, as well as an opening speech by Miss Cackle. It was all going to be very exciting.

Even the stoic Hecate Hardboom was feeling the excitement. Not only did she actually have faith that Cackle’s team might take home the win, do to its inclusion of Ethel Hallow and exclusion of Mildred Hubble, but she was also looking forward to the opening ceremony itself. One of the past champions set to perform something was Pippa Pentangle. As a broomstick gymnast in her youth and headmistress of one of the competing schools Pippa though she could set an example for her team and hopefully inspire them in the competition.

Hecate had remembered Pippa’s gymnast days quiet well. She had never really been much for athletics herself, but she had loved watching Pippa perform beautiful aerial tricks. The young blonde would twirl and spin around her broom at varying speeds, sometimes stopping in an upright handstand position on it for a moment before swinging back around. She would flip and dive and pivot and do things that Hecate sometime didn’t even know the human body could do. And she would always finish off by dismounting the broom with a back flip, landing on graceful feet, arms stretched up, and back in a beautiful arch.

After each practice or performance Pippa would seek Hecate out and rush to her to ask how she did. Breathless, flushed, and covered in a light sheen of sweat Pippa would patiently await her friend’s criticism. Hecate would never understand why though, she knew next to nothing about the intricacies of gymnastics and never had anything constructive to say. Her answer was always something like “You were beautiful" or “Wow!” to which Pippa would smile that beautiful, bright smile of hers and rock back and forth on her feet shyly.

Now years later, Hecate couldn’t wait to see Pippa perform again and relive those memories. She was so excited in fact, that she was actually smiling during the morning announcements in the great hall. Ada briefed the students on setting an example to the other schools by being good hosts and treating them as honored guests even though they would be competing against each other. She was about to lecture them on sportsmanship when one of the girls spotted their guests approaching the school from out the window and pointed it out.

“Ah yes, that should be the first three schools. They will be arriving in intervals so as not to overflow the main gait." Ada responded. Turning to Miss Drill she asked “Dimity, would you mind going outside to greet the competitors from Silver Lake, Lunar Mist, and Pentangle’s Academies?”

Hecate perked up abruptly and intervened with “I’ll do it!” sounding a little to excited. Quickly clearing her throat and regaining composure she corrected herself “I mean. I wouldn’t mind taking care of our guests for you, Ada.”

Ada smiled at her knowingly and Dimity shook her head also giving her a knowing look “Yeah I’ll bet there is one guest in particular that you'd like to ‘take care of’ HB.” the physical educations teacher winked.

Hecate’s face goes pink “I can assure you, I don’t know what you mean.” she retorts “I simply want to assist Ada in any way I can.” she corrects, but it wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Go ahead Hecate." Ada instructs “And tell Miss Pentangle that I say hello.” she adds chuckling a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly through the course of the day, groups of contenders from each school settled in for the week and everyone involved with the opening ceremony prepared for it in their own way. As deputy head of the hosting school, Hecate had many responsibilities including but not limited to: helping Ada prepare her opening speech, supervising the set building that would turn the witch ball field into an almost stadium like structure, briefing all of the performers on the show schedule and lineup, and safety checking EVERYTHING. unfortunately this left very little time for her to spend with Pippa.

Once the last of her responsibilities were finally tended to, Hecate was left irritable, tired, and fanning herself with her clipboard. Her excitement didn’t waver however, especially now that she had a few hours of free time before the ceremony was set to start. Setting her things down on her desk she decided that she would find Pippa to finally spend some time with her before the show.

Dimity told her that the last place she saw Pippa was a few yards into the woods. She had been surveying her students as they practiced, but Dimity was sure that the students had gone back inside by now. She nuged Hecate with her shoulder in the direction of the woods and gave her another wink. To this Hecate simply rolled her eyes and thanked her for the help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The woods were quiet save for the natural sounds of animals and such, so Hecate agreed that the students must have left already. She contemplated whether or not it was even worth looking for Pippa here if she was so sure that they had already moved on. That thought was interrupted however, when she heard a distinctly human sound. It was a soft oomph sound, the kind of sound of someone putting in physical effort.  
Following the sound led Hecate to a small clearing where Pippa finally came into view. currently, the blonde witch was upside down holding herself up in a handstand on her broom a few yards in the air. No longer was she dressed in her signature dress and heels, but instead she sported pink training clothes. A tight tanktop and sports leggings combo that clung to her skin.

Slowly Pippa bent her knees and touched her toes to the back of her head, then extended her legs out straight horizontally behind her so that she was bent at the waist, almost at a ninety degree angle. She then brought her legs back up vertically and used the momentum to swing around her broom until she was in the handstand position again. Once there she did what Hecate could only describe as an upside down splits, before swinging around again. This time she swung a few times, picking up speed as she went. On about the fifth or sixth go around, she released her boom on the uptake and did a backflip in the air above it catching it again on the way down, Now facing the opposite direction as before.

Going unnoticed, Hecate was wowed by Pippa’s shear talent and flexibility, just like in their childhood. Now as grown women, however, the sight was having a completely different effect on her. Pippa was no longer a pretty little girl, but a beautiful woman. Her body was somehow both fuller and curvier, and fitter and tighter than Hecate remembered.

Each time Pippa pushed herself into a handstand or swung around her broom, Hecate could see the toned muscles in her arms and upper back shifting and flexing. Each time Pippa’s waist or knees were bent, the plush curves of her thighs and glutes were pushed or pulled in a way that only seemed to emphasize them in those tight leggings of hers. And to top it all off, every now and then her tank top would ride up, flashing Hecate a glimpse of the tight muscles in her abdomen.

It was almost too much for Hecate as she began to feel very warm and her breathing picked up. She couldn't bring herself to look away though. Every move Pippa made was hypnotizing from the moment Hecate laid eyes on her to the moment she finally dismounted, landing gracefully as ever. Hecate couldn’t resist applauding her.

Brought back to reality by the sound of applause, Pippa whipped around to see Hecate and smiled “Spoil the surprise why don’t you! I didn’t want you to see the routine until the actual performance!” she scolded, but with mirth in her voice.

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Hecate apologised “It would have made a nice surprise, although I’m kind of happy that I got a little privet show, just for me.” she admitted.

Pippa smirked at that “I’m sure you are.” she teased, knowingly “How did I do?” she ask, just as she had as a young girl “I’m a little rusty.”  
“Nonsense!” Hecate proclaimed “You were as beautiful and graceful as ever, even more so I think.” she complimented.

Pippa laughed “You still don’t know anything about gymnastics, do you?” she knew she had slipped up quite a few time dering that practic. Her form was slightly off kilter.

“Not a thing” Hecate admitted “all i do know is that I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Pippa blushed at that, looking down and taking a step closer into Hecate’s personal space “Well, some things never change I guess. Your compliments still make me feel like a blushing schoolgirl.” she admits, looking back up into Hecate’s eyes again.

Hecate’s chest feels tight whenever Pippa looks at her like that. She wants to say something but her lungs are suddenly out of air and her throat closes up. She tries desperately to catch her breath, only to breath in a scent that could only be described as Pippa. She seems even closer now, did she take another step? Hecate thought that she must not have been paying attention. Now she can almost feel Pippa’s breath on her and her heart leaps in her chest. Is Pippa still wearing lipstick or is her lips just naturally that pink, plump, and glossy? How soft would they feel, Hecate wondered.  
Pippa was busy asking herself similar questions. How can her cheekbones be so perfect? Is it actually possible to get lost in someone’s eyes, because I think that’s what’s happening here. What goddess must have carved her from marble? Was she just looking at your lips or did you imagine that? Why don’t you just kiss her already?

Slowly the two were getting closer and closer, until their lips were just barely touching. “You two are slower than dripping honey!” Dimity’s voice could be heard from the edge of the clearing “Just kiss her already!” the sock sent both witched bolting apart.

“Oh, Dimity.” Pippa sighed with relief “You scared us.” she laughed.

“Sorry, Miss Cackle was looking for you Hecate.” she explained “But really you two should just get it over with and kiss. You’re not fooling anyone.” she teased.

“Excuse me! What Pippa and I do in private is none of your--!” Hecate began to scold but was interrupted by Pippa throwing caution to the wind and lunging forward to meet her lips. Hecate stiffened at first, being caught off guard, but loosened up within moments. allowing her eyes to flutter shut and arms to wrap around Pippa’s waist, she deepened the kiss. Dimity’s presence was completely forgotten as Pippa invaded every one of her senses.

Dimity smiled and nodded at her handy work “Right. I’ll just tell Miss. Cackle you’re busy.” she claimed before leaving the lovebirds alone.  
The two didn’t even seem to hear her or knotice her leave, too wrapped up in eachother. It didn’t take long for Hecate’s back to meet a tree as Pippa backed her up into it, never once parting their lips. Pinning the taller women between the tree and her body, Pippa wrapped her arms around her neck wedged one of her legs between her’s. It proved to be difficalt given Hecate’s tight dress, but Pippa managed to lightly grind her leg against the apex of Hecate’s thighs.

Hecate moaned into her lips before finally parting them “I don’t think you know what a dream come true this is for me.” she whispers “I’ve wanted to kiss you since we were twelve years old. ever since Willow Baggby punched me in the nose and you punched her back for me before kissing my nose.”

Pippa laughed at the memory “I think I have some idea of what that’s like considering that I’ve been wanting to kiss you ever since that summer night at my family’s estate when you were spending holiday with us and I got scared by a thunderstorm. You climbed into bed with me and held me tight and kissed my head. you played with my hair and sang me lullabies to drown out the storm.” She closed her eyes and savored the thought “I think that was the moment that I fell in love with you, Hiccup.”

Hecate gasped “I love you too, Pipsqueak. So much so, that having you this close to me is making it hard to breath.” her eyes trail down to where their bodies are squished together. Pippa’s breasts are pushed against her in a delicious way and her leg is still pressed firmly to her core. She takes a deep breath and runs her hands up Pippa’s sides slowly “Perhaps the middle of the woods isn’t the best place for me to be admiring your perfect body.” she admits, beginning to feel the bark of the tree dig into her back.

Pippa laughs “I suppose you’re right. But there are plenty of other places we could ‘admire each others bodies’ in.” she claims “Where did you have in mind?” she asks seductively. Her hands also begin to roam over Hecate’s body “I mean your bed is an obvious choice but there are plenty of more fun places to go.” she points out “I have to admit that I’ve always had a fantasy of having you bent over your desk.” she whispers in Hecate’s ear.  
Hecate’s hole body quivers “What would you do with me once you got me where you want me?” she asks

Pippa smirks “Why don’t I transfer us there and let you find out, hm?” she offers “After all we haven’t got much time until the ceremony, and I can’t think of a better pre-performance body warm up.” with a wave of her hand they are gone.


End file.
